Balto: The TV Series
Balto: The TV Series is a tv show of Balto Balto: The TV Series follows the adventures and lives of Balto, his family, and friends. The show will run for a total of 6 seasons each consisting of 16 episodes. Each main character of the series gets a centric episode. While the series is a canon to the first movie (and contains the same animation style), the second and third films are non canon, though they still feature characters from each film. The series is described as a comedy, action, and drama as all three genres are heavily used throughout the series (comedy and drama used more). Each episode of the series is a total of 33 minutes in length, longer than normal animated series episodes. Cast *Balto, a young adult male wolfdog. Before the events of the show Balto was treated coldly by other dogs and citizens of Nome due to his wolf heritage. After saving the many children of Nome, Balto his hailed a hero. He had a son and a daughter with Jenna named Kodi and Aleu. *Jenna, a female Husky and Rosie's pet as well as Balto's mate, she is the only one in Nome besides Boris that cared for Balto and his well being. She and Balto have a son named Kodi. *Kaltag, a former bully of Kaltag who was apart of Balto's rival, Steele, sled team. After the events of the first film Balto and Kaltag become great friends and often give advice to one another when either one his feeling hopeless or let down. Balto considers Katlag his brother. Kaltag's love interest is Dixie. *Dixie, a female Pomeranian and one of Jenna's close friends. She used to be a former show dog before living in Nome. Kaltag is her main love interest throughout the series, they don't admit to each other until season 3. *Boris, a Russian snow goose and Balto's caretaker and sidekick. Boris is also considered to be Balto's father since he and Balto share a father/son type relationship. He is also afraid of heights. *Kodi, is the son of Balto and Jenna. Kodi, just like his father, has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, but also has his faults. He is the leader of his group and has a job selling papers. *Kirby, is one of Kodi's best friends. He is the cocky member of Kodi's group and lead dog on a sled team. He, along with Balto and Kaltag, has more centric episodes than most other characters. His main love interest Dusty, this was revealed in season 3, admitting to Ralph he has a crush on her. *Dusty, is one of Kodi's close friends and love interest of Kirby. She is the only female dog on Kirby's sled team. She is the more calming and good natured one in the group. *Ralph, another one of Kodi's close friends who's also on Kirby's sled team. He is the more laid back of Kodi's group, usually serving as the blunt of pranks yet voice of quiet reason and complaints. *Nikki, a former member of Steele's team and good friends with Balto, Kaltag, and Star. Nikki out of Balto's group of friends is more straightforward and likes to make jokes. His New York accent adds a unique quality to Nikki, which none of the other dogs have. It revealed he is from New York. *Star, a former member of Steele's team and is good friends with Balto, Kaltag, and Nikki. Small, meek, and timid, he is often picked on and bullied. He eventually has a comeback when he able to defeat one the series main villians along with Balto. *Sylvie, is a friend of Jenna's and has a habit of judging her courtship with Balto, often complaining to Dixie about it. Later in the series she opens up to Balto and more and becomes friends with him. *Muk and Luk, two polar bears who usually like to play pranks on Boris. They are presumably brothers. Unlike the other main characters Muk and Luk don't have as many centric episodes. Muk and Luk live in the forests of Alaska. They are often seen visiting Boris and Balto. List of Balto: TV series episodes Category:TV Shows based on films Category:2016